


vapor

by peachseashell



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Enemies and Lovers, M/M, Profanity, just a little bit of it
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachseashell/pseuds/peachseashell
Summary: “changmin,” panggil chanhee. “gue tau, deh, kayaknya.”changmin mengangkat wajahnya. “tau apaan?”“gue tau sunwoo di mana.”
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	vapor

**Author's Note:**

> please read the tags before proceeding (because this work contain profanity, even just a little bit of it). make yourself comfortable!

chanhee masih berfokus penuh pada sebuah game online di ponselnya ketika changmin menepuk kakinya dengan heboh.

“apa, sih? ganggu, ah,” desis chanhee yang kemudian menendang tangan changmin agar menjauh dari kakinya.

changmin memutar bola matanya malas dan menjatuhkan dirinya di dekat kaki chanhee. “musuh lo tuh ilang dari kamarnya,” kata changmin. manik matanya mencari milik chanhee dan sesuai dugaan, chanhee tampak _sedikit_ terkejut.

chanhee berdeham, membetulkan posisi duduknya, dan meletakkan ponsel di nakas sebelah tempat tidur. dia dapat jelas melihat sebuah seringai usil muncul di bibir changmin yang sengaja dia abaikan.

chanhee melirik sekilas jam dinding yang berada di belakang changminㅡpukul sebelas malam, sebelum kembali menaruh fokus pada changmin yang sekarang duduk bersila di hadapannya.

“so?”

“kepo juga, kan, lo,” dengus changmin. chanhee tampak ingin protes, tapi changmin mendahuluinya dengan melanjutkan berbicara. “tadi kata anak-anak, sunwoo belum balik ke kamar. gue nggak tau gimana bisa lolos dari pengawas yang jaga, tapi, ya, gitu, anaknya belum balik dari sore katanya.”

sebelah alis chanhee naik dan dahinya berkerut, “lah? tadi siang gue masih lihat dia keluar asrama. mau kelas, sih, kayaknya.” chanhee mengetuk dagunya dengan jari, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi siang ketika dia berpapasan dengan sunwoo di lorong utama. posisinya, chanhee baru saja selesai kelas dan ingin segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur, kemudian dia melihat sunwoo dengan jaket kulit hitamnyㅡ “BENTAR.”

sebuah pukulan mendarat di kaki chanhee. “nggak usah pakai teriak bisa kali.”

mata chanhee melebar, dipukulnya tangan changmin berkali-kali. “anjing, changmin, anjing, gue baru sadar,” chanhee masih sibuk mengabsen kosa kata sumpah serapah yang dia hafal di luar kepala sampai sebuah jitakan dari changmin membuatnya berhenti. “tadi dia pakai jaket item, sumpah,” lanjut chanhee.

changmin memiringkan kepala, tanda tanya imajiner muncul di atas kepalanya. “terus? aduh, yang jelas dong. gue nggak ngerti.”

kim sunwoo dan jaket kulit hitamnya adalah kombinasi yang sangat, sangaaat tidak terdugaㅡkalau kata chanhee. pasalnya sunwoo hanya memakai jaket itu kalau: satu, dia akan pergi jauh, dalam artian menghilang dan tidak akan ada yang tahu di mana dia berada sampai dia kembali ke asrama dengan sendirinya. atau, dua, sunwoo kembali ke kota asalnya. yang mana keduanya berarti masalah besar.

“changmin,” panggil chanhee. changmin hanya menjawab dengan bergumam, fokus berada pada ponselnya, memberi tahu anak-anak asrama yang lain tentang detail yang diketahui chanhee walaupun dia ragu mereka akan paham dengan hal tersebut. “gue tau, deh, kayaknya.”

changmin mengangkat wajahnya. “tau apaan?”

“gue tau sunwoo di mana.”

* * *

jam sebelas dan angin malam hari ini bertiup kencang. sunwoo merapatkan jaketnya dan meniup telapak tangannya. siang tadi, dia mendapat kabar bahwa ayahnya telah kembali ke rumah. setelah sekian lama pergi tanpa kabar, sosok laki-laki yang setiap hari dirindukan oleh ibunya itu telah kembali.

sunwoo masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas tangis bahagia ibunya ketika menelfonnya tadi. bahagia karena suaminya akhirnya kembali dan meminta sunwoo untuk pulang menemui ayahnya.

namun, sunwoo bingung karena bukannya ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang sama dengan ibunya, perasaan dan pikiran-pikiran negatif justru menyelimuti dan bersahut-sahutan di kepalanya. membuncahnya perasaan marah, sedih, dan kecewa tersebut pun semakin memperkeruh pikiran sunwoo hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri ke tempat yang dia rasa akan memberikan setidaknya sedikit kesunyian dan ketenangan untuknya berpikir dengan jernih.

sementara itu di tempat lain, chanhee sedang mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang sekiranya dapat membuat dirinya hangat ketika changmin baru saja kembali dari ruang tengah tempat di mana anak-anak asrama yang lain masih terjaga untuk mengerjakan tugas akhir mereka.

“mau kemana?”

“nyari orang nyusahin,” jawab chanhee dengan kesal sambil menggerutu mencari-cari kunci mobilnya. “kunci mobil gue mana, sih?”

“itu tuh di deket tumpukan print-out.” changmin menunjuk dengan dagunya yang dibalas dengan gumaman _thank you_ dari chanhee yang sudah bersiap lari menuju garasi.

“bentar,” cegah changmin. bahu chanhee dia pegang erat. “kasih tau gue dulu lo mau kemana,” dahi chanhee dijitak. “hp jangan lupa bawa,” lanjut changmin, mengambil tangan chanhee dan meletakkan hpnya dengan kasar, diikuti dengan satu jitakan lagi.

“lo tega banget sama gue,” rengek chanhee setelah memasukkan ponsel ke saku jaketnya dan mengusap dahinya. “pantai, btw. yakin banget gue sekarang tu anak lagi di pantai. tapi, kalau lo nanya pantai yang mana, doain aja tebakan gue bener.”

changmin mengangguk kemudian mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya sebelum melepaskan chanhee yang mengangguk sambil berlari ke lantai satu.

* * *

di ingatan chanhee, kim sunwoo pernah mengatakan kalau pantai di malam hari merupakan suatu hal yang dia suka karena dia dapat menikmati ketenangan dalam kesunyian. chanhee tentu saja tidak setuju dengan hal tersebut karena menurutnya pantai di malam hari adalah ruangan terbuka yang sangat dingin karena angin laut yang berhembus dan karena temperatur malam hari itu sendiri. utamanya karena chanhee tidak suka dingin yang kemudian dijawab sunwoo dengan dengusan dan gumaman, _cupu._

(“ada satu pantai yang bagus dan sepi. lo harus kesana kapan-kapan,” kata sunwoo dengan es krim yang mulai mencair di tangannya.

“nggak pengen,” jawab chanhee seenaknya sambil membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu basah.

tidak mengindahkan jawaban chanhee, sunwoo kembali melanjutkan. “kalau lo liat dari lantai tujuh, dia ada di paling pojok kiri,” sunwoo melempar stik es krimnya dan bersorak ketika stik tersebut masuk ke tempat sampah. “nggak serem, kok, btw.”

“kesananya gimana?” chanhee melempar tisu di pangkuannya ke wajah sunwoo yang otomatis mengepalkan tangannya dan melayangkan tinju ke udara. “lo baik sama gue sehari gitu, nggak bisa, ya?” tanya sunwoo kesal.

chanhee mengedikkan bahunya. “nggak, lah. ngapain baik sama orang nyebelin kayak lo?” 

sunwoo memutar bola matanya malas. “kesananya, ya?” dia mengetuk pagar besi yang sedang dudukinya sekarang. “naik mobil bisa, sih. kenapa? lo mau kesana sendiri?”

“nope. nanya aja, siapa tahu butuh.”)

chanhee mendengus mengingat percakapannya dengan sunwoo hari itu. siapa sangka informasi mengenai pantai-pojok-kiri-kalau-dari-lantai-tujuh itu berguna hari ini. chanhee diam-diam berharap semoga sunwoo memang berada di pantai itu sekarang. _nyusahin banget_ _lo, kim sunwoo_.

* * *

“enjoying your time here, sir?”

sunwoo tetap menoleh walaupun dia tahu berasal dari siapa pertanyaan tadi. choi chanhee dengan sweatpants dan jaket dua lapisnya berjalan mendekat ke arah sunwoo.

“ngapain ke sini?” sunwoo menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, menunggu jawaban dari laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di sebelahnya, tanpa niatan untuk ikut duduk di pasir pantai yang dingin.

“nyari angin,” jawab chanhee datar. “ya menurut lo aja gue ngapain, bapak sunwoo yang terhormat?”

sunwoo terkekeh, “nyariin gue?” alisnya sengaja dinaik-turunkan untuk menggoda chanhee.

“stop tengil atau gue tonjok,” ancam chanhee. telapak tangannya dia gosokkan berkali-kali. “lo nggak kedinginan apa gimana, sih?”

sunwoo mengedikkan bahunya, pandangannya kembali ke depan. “dingin, sih. tapi bodo amat.”

chanhee mendengus kemudian berjongkok di sebelah sunwoo yang menariknya untuk sekalian duduk tapi chanhee tolak karena dingin dan lembab. “nggak usah sok kuat gitu, deh. kalau dingin, balik aja makanya.”

“males, di asrama berisik.”

“biasanya juga lo tukang rusuhnya,” gumam chanhee yang tentu saja dapat didengar jelas oleh sunwoo. namun, tidak seperti biasanyaㅡsunwoo akan merespon sewot dan mengajak chanhee _berantem_ , dia hanya tertawa kecil karena yang diucapkan chanhee barusan memang benar adanya.

“lo jangan ngajak berantem gitu dong,” rengek sunwoo. “gue tuh lagi sedih. hibur kek.”

“idih, ngakunya lagi sedih, tapi cerita aja nggak. ogah.”

lagi-lagi sunwoo terkekeh. choi chanhee dan eksistensinya memang luar biasa. “emang lo siapa gue?” tanya sunwoo dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya yangㅡdemi tuhanㅡingin chanhee tonjok saat itu juga.

“tau, ah, gue balik sendiri aja kalau gitu. lo besok pagi balik, please, dicariin anak-anak satu gedung, nyet.” chanhee menepuk-nepuk sekitaran sandalnya yang terdapat pasir sebelum berdiri. belum ada niat untuk memutar badannya dan kembali ke dalam mobil.

“udah gitu doang?” sunwoo membuka mulut tepat sebelum chanhee melangkahkan kakinya.

“gue kedinginan, just in case lo penasaran.”

“sini makanya deketan sama gue,” jawab sunwoo santai.

chanhee menghela nafas panjang. “anjir, sunwoo, balik sekarang, nggak?” sunwoo menggelengkan kepala dan mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh chanhee pergi.

chanhee kembali merapatkan jaket, kali ini diikuti dengan menggertakkan gigi karena kedinginan dan utamanya, _geram_.

“kim sunwoo, berdiri atau gue seret.”

* * *

suara tawa teman sekamar sunwoo, eric, setelah dilempar dengan bantal semakin menggema di seluruh ruangan, padahal ini masih jam enam pagi.

“mampus dimarahin kak chanhee,” kata eric di sela-sela tawanya.

semalam sunwoo menolak untuk berdiri sehingga chanhee serius menyeretnya dengan paksa ke parkiran mobil. selama di perjalanan pun chanhee hanya diam dan sunwoo tau kalau diamnya chanhee berarti dia sedang marah. maka yang dilakukan sunwoo adalah memintanya berhenti di mini market, kemudian berbicara sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

“diem lo,” desis sunwoo yang sudah siap mengambil satu bantal lagi untuk dilemparkan ke eric.

tawa eric mulai reda dan berdiri untuk mengambil minum. “tapi clear, kan, kalian?” tanya eric setelah menegak air satu gelas.

sunwoo mengangguk-angguk. “clear, sih. tapi, kayaknya dia masih marah sama gue.”

“wajar, sih, kalau menurut gue.. abisan lo main pergi gitu aja tanpa kabar, ya dia khawatir dong?” eric berkacak pinggang yang di mata sunwoo mirip sekali dengan chanhee ketika mengomel. “bego, kok, dipelihara.”

“udah dong, gue udah minta maaf semalem sama dia. ini kenapa giliran lo yang ngomel, sih?” sunwoo memijat dahinya yang terasa nyeri akibat kurang tidur semalam.

“gue sepupunya, gue ikutan ngomel kalo kak chanhee ngomel. that's the thing you gotta accept, man.” eric menjulurkan lidahnya kemudian duduk di sebelah sunwoo.

“terus ini gimana bikin chanhee berhenti marah?” sunwoo menghela nafas sementara eric menepuk-nepuk bahunya, bersimpati. “gue tau, kok, rasanya berantem sama pacar. kasih peluk sama cium aja, ntar juga udahan marahnya.”

sunwoo melirik eric tajam dan memukul kepalanya dengan bantal. “ADUH! tega banget lo sama gue. kim sunwoo anjing.”

“sekali lagi nyebut kata pacar, gue gibeng lu.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading my piece of work. let me know if you like it on the comment section! have a nice day!


End file.
